femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Pregodich (Criminal Case)
Mandy Pregodich is the villainess of "Running Scared", case #55 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date January 31, 2019). She was the assistant to Mayor Joe Warren who briefly appeared in case #49, "Dearly Departured", being confronted by the player and David Jones as they were looking to question Joe for his indirect involvement in the murder of Grimsborough former mayor Martha Price. It had been determined that Joe was a member of the supremacist group Ad Astra, with the events before "Running Scared" having the Joe and his imprisoned accomplices (Rozetta Pierre, Christian Bateman, and Julia Brine) escaping prison and kidnapping Jake and Carter Hayes (the respective ex-husband and son of detective Gloria Hayes) as a means of escaping the police's capture. The player and David were able to track Ad Astra to Newmark, where they found Jake shot to death in an abandoned construction site. Mandy was first questioned by the detectives when her library card was found near the abandoned getaway van used in Jake and Carter's abduction, with Mandy claiming she must've lost her card while working out in the area after expressing panic at Joe's sudden disappearance. Later on, though, when her planner was also found near the van, Mandy confessed that she'd been told by Joe that he was leaving and instructing Mandy not to tell anyone about his absence. But later on, the evidence collected (including DNA found on the gun used to kill Jake) revealed the truth: Mandy had been enlisted by Joe to kidnap Jake and Carter and was responsible for killing the former. When confronted by the detectives, Mandy attempted to deny everything before confessing to killing Jake after holding him and Carter captive. When accused by David of being an accomplice for Ad Astra, Mandy revealed that she had no knowledge about Ad Astra and revealed her true motivation: Joe had asked her personally to keep an eye on the father and son, claiming Jake was a political threat to him. After the pair woke up, Jake attacked Mandy in an attempt to escape. In response, the evil Mandy shot and killed Jake before making off with Carter. In response to David's outrage at her crimes, Mandy proclaimed that politics were a "dirty business" and that she had done what she had to protect the political power she had as the Mayor's assistant, while blasting Joe for giving no assistance throughout her crimes. Mandy also callously refused to say where Carter was, but upon going to trial and being told by judge Judith Powell that Joe was on the run and wouldn't be helping her and that she was facing a life sentence, Mandy caved and agreed to reveal where Carter was in exchange for a lighter sentence for Jake's murder. After being sent to prison, Mandy confessed that she left Carter in a garage that was abandoned after the earthquake that struck Grimsborough, with David blasting Mandy for leaving Carter in a structurally unsound building before going with the player to rescue him. It was later revealed that Mandy worked alongside Troy Cassidy in abducting Jake and Carter, with Troy being paid by Christian Bateman to take part in the plan. Quotes *"Fine. Fine, I did all those things! (David: "So you're the accomplice of Ad Astra!") Again with this Ad Astra? I've no idea what that is! Mayor Warren told me Jake Hayes meant political trouble for us. He asked me to keep guard over him and his son. (David: "And you just agreed?!") You don't understand! Politics is dirty business! You kill or be killed. And I had no intention of going down. I'm close to the seat of power for all of Grimsborough. And that will only remain true if I protect Mayor Warren!" (Mandy's confession to her role in abducting Jake and Carter Hayes and to killing Jake) Gallery Mandy Pregodich Mugshot.png Mandy Pregodich Arrest.png Mandy Pregodich Prison.png Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Henchwoman Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Politics Category:Prison Uniform Category:Redhead Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty